


His revenge

by Qbsquare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, bnha au, it's all platonic, no ships, the sleepybois are villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qbsquare/pseuds/Qbsquare
Summary: Warnings: Death (not major), explicit language, descriptions of violence, descriptions of gore/blood, arson, and more---They screwed up big time, messing with the wrong person, someone who is vengeful, persistent, and smart.They made the wrong enemy.A new villain was on the uprise, and this will be the worst one yet.They took away his world and he will do whatever it takes to get revenge- give them karma.Started: August 18, 2020ongoing
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is short, but I assure you, the chapters are longer.
> 
> The first chapter is bad, because it was made in August, my writing was improved, and chapter 2+ is written better.

He scowls as he gazes upon the small, yet popular, city he lives in. If you listen close enough you can hear the distant screams of villain's victims, pleading for mercy, or begging them to carry on a message. He hums to himself, and wonders who the killer was. He shrugs it off and decides to start heading back to his base.

He walks off, cape trailing behind him. _These so-called 'heroes' will pay for what they did_. He thought as he kicked a rock. The heroes caused him so much pain, suffering, and heartbreak, and they won't get away with it, not on his watch.

People look up to heroes, in fact, to the point where they don't notice the truth about them, when it's right in front of their eyes.

Heroes always think they can get away with whatever, as long as they're "protecting the city" but he's here to change that. They will suffer the consequences, get what they deserve. He will bring them justice.

He will get revenge, no matter what it takes, no matter the fights he will have to win. The plans won't change, even if they change their ways, or try to compromise, he will get revenge, and that's that.

He won't stop- won't give up. They can harm him, torture him, mentally or physically, but he won't give in. He has a strong will, hard to break. But, it's not all the will, it's the goal, and the determination to meet it.

They screwed up big time, messing with the wrong person, someone who is vengeful, persistent, and smart.

They made the wrong enemy.

A new villain was on the uprise, and this will be the worst one yet.

They took away his world and he will do whatever it takes to get revenge- give them karma.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our villain.

Technoblade walks away from the beat up body, the one that dared challenge him to a fight, the one that barely landed a hit on him, the one that's now dead.

He sees them, the ones that think they're so great. They claim that they "save the city". Yet, they hadn't saved his world- they had taken it away.

He feels the urge to go out and scream at them, tell them off, punch them, kick them, **murder them.** He stops himself, he doesn't want to get caught, that would mess up his whole plan, and with much difficulty, he steps into the shadows of the nearest building.

Skeppy walked by confidently while Spifey followed, mumbling something about dead brain cells, while Badboyhalo trails behind scolding Spifey about a "troll".

"The troll doesn't matter!" Skeppy shouted, in obvious annoyance. Spifey chuckled slightly and continued walking. Techno watched as they abruptly stopped, Bad lets out a gasp.

"DAMMIT!" Skeppy exclaims as he sees the lifeless corpse. "Language!" Bad yells. "I don't care about my profanity, we missed him!"

"The body seems fresh, it hasn't been here for long. He can't be far." Spifey speaks up. Skeppy nods and they split up to look for him.

Badboyhalo is the one that went the villain's way. His eyes dart around as he looks for him. He knows he's been spotted when he sees the other open his mouth to scream, to call his friends over. Techno clamps his hand over Bad's mouth and holds his diamond sword on his throat.

"Don't move." He threatens, pressing his sword harder on the other's throat, drawing blood. Bad shakily reaches up and grasps his arm. Techno grunts in pain. Bad pushes the sword out of his grip, it clatters to the ground. He clutches his head, like it would help the headache.

"Skeppy, Spifey! He's over here!" He shouts. His friends arrive there quickly, and see the almost pitiful sight of Techno still clutching his head and letting out groans of pain.

"Look what we have here." A new voice says. Dream jumps down from a ledge he was standing on.

"Back off, **we're** turning him in." Skeppy growls. "No, we are." George and Sapnap say in unison, appearing beside Dream. Skeppy raises his hand, where his ice sword appears. Flames rise and surround Sapnap.

"We caught him!" Bad exclaims. "And?" George asks as the air starts to ripple around him. "Therefore, it's only fair for us to turn him in!"

"It doesn't matter if it's _fair_ or not- wait, where even is he?" While they were busy bickering, Technoblade made his escape, quietly chuckling at the hero's stupidity and child-like behavior.

**_________________**

"What?!" Tommy yelled, after Techno said what happened. "Do I really have to explain again?" "You should've been more careful, what would've happened if you got caught?" Wilbur asks. "I technically did get caught, I just escaped before I got turned in."

"Just, try and be more careful next time." Phil sighs. "Did you at least get the coffee we asked for, or were you too caught up in killing?" Techno chuckles and moves his cape revealing the drinks.

"Thank you." Wilbur and Phil say when he passes them their coffee. "WHY DO THEY GET COFFEE AND I GET FUCKING APPLE JUICE?!" Tommy complains. "Because you're a child, Tommy, and you'd be jumping off the walls from the caffeine." "I'm not a child! I'm a man! And I don't act that way with caffeine! " Techno rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Tommy throws the carton of apple juice on the ground in frustration.

"Pick it up." Phil demands. "No." "Tommy.." He warned. Tommy crosses his arms in resilience. "Five. Four. Three. Two.. thank you Tommy for picking it up!" The blonde rolls his eyes and mutters something.

"I didn't quite catch that, mind repeating it?" "Catch what? Repeat what?" The tallest chuckles at his poor attempt at playing dumb.

**_________________**

" _It's your fault he got away!" "Maybe, if you didn't-"_

Eret shuts off the news, two of the " _best"_ groups of heroes fighting over who's fault it is that Techno got away and why. _Maybe if they were paying attention instead of bickering like children, they'd have Techno finally in custody._

She sighed. They have been trying to catch Techno for years. Some may think, _there are villains who have been here longer_. This one has been the most skilled, and they still don't know what his quirk is.

Spifey's quirk is useless against him, Techno doesn't seem to use his quirk, what quirk is he supposed to take away?

He hears his door open and goes invisible, just in case.

"Eret?" His friend calls. "Hey, Minx. Why didn't you knock?" He asks, turning visible again. "I didn't see a reason to." Eret rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?" Minx took a bit to respond, thinking of how to word it.

"There is a hero meeting in 4 days, a lot of heroes are attending. You are needed." She informs. "Okay, thanks. Do you know what this meeting is about?" "Technoblade." The taller nodded, showing that they understood.

Minx turned and left, not wanting to stay for a chat, and needing to pass the information to others.

**_________________**

_He saw it happen, he watched it happen, in front of his own to eyes. It changed his life- and many others'. He screamed and cried, hoping that it was false, that he would wake up. Unfortunately, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was the harsh reality of this cruel world._

_It was the hero's fault. They caused this. They caused his pain. And he wanted_ ** _revenge_**.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza is concerned, and the hero meeting is in three days

The person's head fell softly next to their body. Techno looked to see if they were wielding anything important. He sighed when he found nothing. 

Just as he was turning around, to head back, he heard something. Rustling leaves. He swiftly turns around, the arrow that was going towards him barely skimming his cheek. blood trickled down his cheek as he faced the hero, Nihachu, or Niki, who was holding a bow. 

Techno runs forward, swinging at Niki with his sword. He landed the hit, and she was clutching her stomach. Just as he goes to attack her again, vines erupt from the ground, wrapping around his legs, making him stuck. "Nature quirk, huh?" The pinkette mumbles, cutting the vines with his sword.

He starts to advance toward Niki, who was still holding her stomach. The crimson liquid had seeped through her shirt. Techno was about to strike her again, when somebody appeared next to her, then they both disappeared. The pinkette swore under his breath once he realised that somebody with a teleportation quirk had taken his prey. _Hero's ruin the fun_! Techno complained silently. 

**_________________**

"Thank you, Ponk." Nihachu said, sighing in relief. "No problem! Uh, you might want to get that checked out though." Ponk responds, gesturing towards her stomach. She nods, walking away, Ponk was going to offer teleporting her, but teleporting makes you feel like shit afterwards. He knew that Niki would make it there alive, she's a strong woman.

Ponk starts teleports back home, where he sees his roommates, Punz and Purpled, watching the news. 

_BREAKING NEWS_

"Technoblade, the well known villain has struck again! The victim found was Katelyn Smith, her head a few inches away from her body. Reports say that Niki Nihachu was also injured, fighting Technoblade. Pro heroes are trying to find away to stop this villain, they said that they should have an idea in a bit." The woman said, getting cut off by Punz turning the TV off.

"Hey, Ponk! How was your day?" Punz asked. "Good, yours?" "Good." There was an awkward silence. Even though, the three had been roommates for quite a while, they still sometimes can't hold a conversation. 

"When do you think we'll find a way to stop Techno?" Purpled asked, breaking the silence. The heroes had all been put under immense amounts of stress once Technoblade came along. All they ever get asked is "When will you stop Technoblade?" "Have you stopped Technoblade?" "Why haven't you stopped Technoblade?" 

"I have no clue, but it better be soon." Just as Punz said that, their doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" "No, I can get it." "I will get it." "I can get it, it's fine." While the two where arguing, Purpled got up and opened the door, the others where too busy bickering to notice. 

"What's up?" "There will be a meeting in 3 days, with plenty of heroes." The lady, Minx, says. "Why?" "To discuss Technoblade, and how to beat that motherfucker!" "Okay, we'll be there! Thank you for telling us!" Minx nods and walks away.

Purpled turns back to his roommates, who were still arguing. "Hey!" He yells, catching their attention. "I answered the door, because you two were too busy bickering like little kids." The two were about to say something, but Purpled held up a finger, signaling for them to stop. "It was Minx. She came to inform us of a hero meeting, about Technoblade." 

"Finally, this could be our chance to get a lead on him!" Punz exclaims, Ponk nodding. "Yeah, it took them long enough!"

**______________**

"Technoblade!" Philza yells. The pinkette looked at him, with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Stop killing people so often, you're going to get caught!" The blonde scolds.

"I gotta keep my count up somehow." He responded. "Techno, please! I'm worried for you.." Techno knew that Phil was worried, it made him feel a bit guilty.

"And we don't know what the heroes would do to you! They could hurt you, torture you, kill you-" The pinkette stops him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm up for taking that risk. But, for you, I'll tone it down." The blonde sighed, knowing that this is as close as he could get. "Thank you, Techno."

"Tommy, that's my guitar!" "AHAHAHAHAHA, try and get it back, bitch!" "I will pick you up, and toss you out the fucking window, give it back!" "You can't throw me out the window, it would reveal our location!" A loud crash was heard, moments later.

"I swear to God, if you guys broke something.." Philza growled, walking towards the direction of the crash. Swearing was heard as Tommy and Wilbur panic, probably rushing to hide the broken lamp.

________________

_He searched and searched, for someone to help him. Rejection after rejection, he was thinking about giving up. One more try! The young boy thought._

_Who would I go to, though. The boy thought, disappointed._ _Petezahhutt_ _! He jumped at the idea. He continued to walk around, bumping into someone. Pete?! His luck seemed impeccable._

_"Pete, oh my god, I was just looking for you!" He exclaimed. The villain looked at the kid, nobody had recognized his disguise, how did this kid?! He ignored the boy, and proceeded to walk._

_"Pete, please! Wait!" He shouted, to his surprise, the villain stopped, turning to look at him. "What?" He asked in a bored tone._

_"Can you be my mentor?" Pete looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not going to train a child."_

_"Please! I want this, I need this!" The slime hybrid looked at him, shaking his head. Suddenly, he looked curious. "What do you mean by 'it'? What is 'it'?"_

_"I need revenge." The villain laughed. "No can do, kid. I don't go around helping people, especially children." Pete sneered when he said the last word._

_"Go back to dreaming about being a hero. You're not going to make it far, you're not going to be known, you're not going to be remembered when you die."_

_Techno walked away, tears brimming his eyes. He just wanted revenge, is that too much to ask?! He was giving up, yet, a part of him wanted to prove the villain that he was wrong._

_He brought a hand up to wipe his years, when he bumped another stranger. My luck went from good to absolutely horrible in the span of a few minutes. The young boy thought, getting up._

_"I'm sorry." He muttered. "Hey, you look like your in distress." The stranger replied. The kid nodded._

_The person stuck a hand out. "I'm firebreathman."_


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero meeting is nearing, Phil and Techno have some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Disclaimer, there will be friends teasing other friends. No, I'm not shipping them, it's just someone teasing his friends, who do NOT like each other !

The person screamed as they got pushed into the burning.

Technoblade stood back, admiring his work. He set a house on fire, just to push somebody in.

Techno chuckled. The person barely put up a fight. They gave up after watching their house set aflame. Everything they worked hard for, destroyed, burnt. Seeing everything they worked for go to waste definitely broke something inside of them.

Everything was gone, family picture, books, family itself. There were still people in this house.

"Oops." The pinkette muttered, sarcastically, as he heard the screams of many people, more than the one person he pushed in.

He swiftly walked away and crouched behind a bush, knowing that soon, a hero will come. He was partially correct, a single hero didn't come, a trio of then came. The Dream Team ran in, stopping to gaze in astonishment at the damage, there's no way they can save the people, the only thing they can do is prevent the fire from spreading.

"Everybody, back away from the fire!" Sapnap shouted, people complied immediately, backing away from the big orange beauty.

"Sapnap, move the fire!" "What?!" " _Move_ the fire!" "I can't, I can summon fire and shit, but I can't suck it up!"

While Sapnap and George were arguing, Skeppy came out of nowhere, and started putting the fire out.

"Why can you summon fire, but not get rid of it?!" "I don't know, I don't control quirks!"

"My sister is in there! Please, get my sister- help her, she's in there!" A person in the crowd yelled, pain evident in their voice. Dream shook his head softly. "She's gone, I'm sorry." The person let out a scream, they were sobbing. They didn't want to believe that their sister was dead.

Just as Dream started to walk off, something pierces his leg, tripping him. "Ow, fuck!" He muttered, glancing at the arrow.

Dream's eyes widened as he heard rustling in the leaves. "Shut up!" He whispered to his friends, who were still bickering. He jumps around the bush, brandishing his sword. There was nothing there, except a piece of paper.

_You were too slow ;)_

Dream groaned, crumbling the paper. He walked back over to his friends.

"Did you get scared by a piece of paper-" George stops as a crumbled piece of paper gets shoved down his throat. He coughs it out, then glares at his blonde friend.

Techno watched, amused, in a tree.

**_________________**

"Why did you shove paper down my throat?!" "I don't know, why did you insult me?!" "I teased you about being scared of paper?!"

Sapnap flicked both of their heads, sparks landing on their heads. They whipped their heads to look at him.

"You guys have been yelling at each other for 20 minutes, just kiss already." He stated, rolling his eyes. The blonde and brunette stared at him, mouths open.

In sync, Dream and George hit Sapnap in the head. "OW!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

They sat in silence for a second, before they heard knocking. Dream answered it.

"Hello?" "Hi, I'm here to inform you of a hero meeting." The blonde nodded. "In two days, the heroes will all gather at the pillow." Pillow, that was their secret word for the area underground, that only heroes know of.

"We will be discussing Technoblade, he's hasn't been stopped for too fucking long. Be there." Minx said.

Dream nodded, again, shutting the door on Minx.

"Who was it?" "Minx, there's a hero meeting in two days." "Pillow?" "Pillow." The blonde confirmed.

**_________________**

"You burnt a fucking house?!" Techno nodded, as Phil shook his head. However, you could see the small smile on Phil's face.

"Yeah, I burnt a whole family alive." "Techno-" "I know it was an orphanage, that was the joke."

"That is a horrible joke." Tommy says, coming out of nowhere. "Says you, child." The pinkette said, rolling his eyes. "Shut up before I start stabbing shit! You are shit." "And you think _my_ jokes are bad." Techno chuckled. "That wasn't a joke."

"I'm going to hide your stash of coca cola, don't test me." "I already did that!" Wilbur shouted from the other room. "You what?!" "You heard me, bitch!"

Tommy and Wilbur were arguing, once again, nothing out of the normal. "Hey Phil, do you want to burn an orphanage with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The older smiled, as the pinkette dragged him to an orphanage.

"How do you know where every orphanage is? Have you been planning out in order which ones to destroy?!"

"Precisely." He winked

Techno gave Phil the gasoline, who started covering the building with it, which wasn't hard, due to his flight quirk.

The pinkette handed the other the match, who muttered something about using a match to light a fire. He struck the match, then dropped it into a pool of gasoline. It immediately went up in flames. The screams of children rose almost as quick as the flames.

Techno and Phil climbed a tree, to gaze upon their creation. The flames were mesmerizing, beautiful orange spikes, flicking left to right.

**_________________**

" _You want revenge?" "Yes."_

_"We are going to have to train, just know, you're not going to be perfect at it right away." The young boy nodded._

_The first thing he needed to do, pick a weapon. He tested out almost every weapon. The axe was too heavy. The bow was too light. The crossbow was too much. The iron sword was too long. The gold sword was too short._

_The diamond sword, as soon as he felt it, he knew it was the one. It felt right in his grasp, not too heavy, not too light, it was just right._

_The boy traced to carving on the handle with his finger._

_"Is that the one you're thinking?" Firebreathman, fire, asked. The other nodded, passing the sword between his hands._

_"You're going up against a bot, first. It's going to be on easy mode, but don't get upset if it beats you. You just started practicing!"_

_"Are you ready?"_


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting will be held tomorrow, and Techno commits more arson

The sword pierced her gut, and she let out a scream.

Screams, they haunted Technoblade. They would repeat over and over again, screams. It was like a mental image going through his head, he couldn't remember most of the stories behind the screams. But, Techno is fine with it, it drowns out the loneliness.

Loneliness, it's one of the worst feelings imaginable. It can strike, even while you're in a room full of people. It makes you feel like shit, unwanted, useless.

The woman fell to the ground, blood seeping through the grass. She had wished for Techno to tell her friends that she was sorry, and that she loves them, but the villain didn't care.

That was another thing, last wishes. Almost every person had a last wish, that Techno would never deliver. Sometimes, the pinkette wakes up at night, due to nightmares, and remembers their final wishes.

Nightmares, Techno has those every night. The people he killed, coming back from the dead, pulling him down to hell with them. The people he slaughtered, doing what he did to them back to him. The people he tortured, killing him in the most brutal way possible.

"Hey!" Techno turns around, pulling out his crossbow and shooting. An arrow had lodged itself into Badboyhalo's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Silence. The pinkette looked around for Bad, to see that he wasn't there.

"No, not this-" Techno gets tackled from behind. He groans in annoyance, pulling out a dagger and digging it into the other's hip.

"How many weapons do you have?!" "Enough." _That doesn't answer my question in the slightest_ _._ Bad thought.

Taking out his sword, Techno walks towards his enemy. Without warning, a big chunks of ice flies towards Techno, hitting him in the head. The villain fell to the ground, unconscious. Bad and Skeppy cheered, giving each other a high-five. They look back to Techno, who was still unconscious.

"Is he really unconscious?!" Skeppy nods, to his friend, slightly giggling. "I can already see the news title: The almighty Technoblade fell unconscious to an ice chunk!" "Has he really?" The monotone voice says. The two friends snap their heads to see none other than Technoblade.

"But, your body is still over there?" "He has a duplication quirk!" Bad gasps. "I don't, Tommy does."

A blonde person hopped down from a tree, standing by the pinkette.

Skeppy and Bad had heard of TommyInnit, most people call him a child, despite him being pretty much related to the strongest villain they've seen.

"Oh, it's the _child_." Skeppy says. "Yeah, that's him." "Oh, I am so telling dad about this!" Tommy yelled. "Anyways, we gotta go-" "I literally just fucking got here!" Techno glared at the blonde.

The pinkette, struck a match, dropping it to the ground. Immediately, the grass went ablaze.

"Good luck putting all of it out!"

**_________________**

"Phil, Techno called me a fucking child!" "He always does that, Tommy." "But he called me a child in front of our enemies, this time!" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Tommy, I've been noticing that your Coca Cola stash has been going out quite quickly. How much do you drink in a fucking day?!" Wilbur yells, from the other room. Tommy swore under his breath, rushing to the other room, probably to scream at his brother.

A few seconds later, Phil and Techno hear screams from the other room. Yep, Tommy was going to scream at his brother.

"How do they manage to get in an argument every damn day?!" Phil laughs. "I have no idea, but it never ceases to amuse me." The blonde nods, agreeing with the other.

**_________________**

"You're the reason he got away!" "You're the one with a water quirk, why couldn't you put it out sooner?!" Spifey sat back, watching his roommates argue over who let Technoblade go. The news were talking about how Skeppy and Badboyhalo let him go, too.

"Who wants to drink apple juice?" He asks, his two friends looking back at him. "I'll have a cup." Skeppy responds.

Spifey leaves, coming back with three cups, two of apple juice, one of water. He splashes the water on his roommates, then hands Skeppy his drink.

"What the fuck, Spifey?!" Skeppy shouts. "Language!"

"You guys should've stopped arguing, it's neither of your faults. Techno had a plan, he always has a plan, and he set the grass on fire to escape. You guys tried to put out the fire, so it wouldn't spread."

Just then they get a knock on the door. Skeppy and Bad both stand up, Skeppy pushing his friend back and sprinting for the door.

"Hello?" "Hi, I'm here to tell you about an upcoming event. Tomorrow, in pillow, there will be a hero meeting held." Minx said.

"Why?" "To talk about how to defeat Technoblade. You better be there." The short male nods, excusing the woman.

"Hero meeting, tomorrow, pillow, discussing Technoblade." "Why didn't you just say it like 'There will be a hero meeting tomorrow at pillow, to discuss Technoblade.'?" The brunette shrugged.

"And, Spifey, there was no need to pour water on us." "You guys wouldn't stop arguing." "We were about to-" "No, we weren't." "Yes, we were." "No-" "About to what? Kiss?" "Spifey!"

**_________________**

_The boy fell_ _to_ _the ground. It had been a rough week of training, he had sucked at first, but now he sucks a bit less._

_"You need to hold the sword like this, not that." Firebreathman said, demonstrating how to hold the sword. The younger did as told, and the other walked over to him, to adjust his stance._

_"Bend your elbows a bit. No, not that much. That's too little. There, perfect." Fire walked back, looking at his stance, before nodding._

_Here we go again. Dodge. Kick. Strike, miss. He felt himself get hit by the bot. Letting out a frustrated groan, he dodges the next kick, jukes the bot, trips it, then has his sword at his throat._

_Fire clapped. "That was great! You're getting there!"_

" _What am I doing next?"_

_"Next, you are to try this level again, until you can beat it easily, with no mistakes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update too often, but there should be another part out before February


End file.
